maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Go, Dragon Ball, Go!
Go, Dragon Ball, Go! is a crossover between Go, Diego, Go! and Dragon Ball Z. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 14 (66): The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go! Summary Diego goes searching for seven Dragon Balls so he could save all the animals that need help. References *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_GT Dragon Ball GT] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z Dragon Ball Z] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer Dora the Explorer] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Go,_Diego,_Go! Go, Diego, Go!] Characters *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Swiper the Fox *Monkey *Anaconda *Red-eyed Tree Frog *Sloth *Turtle *Goku *Master Roshi *Shenron *Evil King Piccolo Transcript (The main characters, Diego and Baby Jaguar, are running) Diego: Quick, Baby Jaguar! We have to save that monkey! (Diego and Baby Jaguar run towards a monkey on the ground) Monkey: Help! I fell out of my tree! (Diego tosses the monkey up into the air) Diego: There. Monkeys live in trees! (The monkey falls down again) Diego: Time to go home and... (Diego and Baby Jaguar are about to leave when...) Various Animals: Help! Help me! Save me! Anaconda: I tied myself in a knot! Red-Eyed Treefrog: I think I have pink eye. Sloth: I'm just sad... Diego: There's just too many animals to save! I wish I could save them all! (Goku-san appears) Goku: Wish, huh? Then you'll need to find all seven Dragon Balls! Diego: Makes as much sense as anything else I'd do. (Title card: Go, Dragon Ball, Go!) (Diego and Baby Jaguar walks with Goku) Goku: And when all seven Dragon Balls are together, the dragon Shenron will appear, and grant you one wish! Then, the Dragon Balls will be scattered for 100 years. Got it? Diego: I don't know, Goku. Could you say it in Spanish? Goku: Heck, I can barely say it in English! I already have the four-star Dragon Ball. (Goku hands Diego the first Dragon Ball) Goku: Here you go. Good luck, or whatever! (Goku flies off) Diego: Hmm... Oh, I know! Do you know where to find a Dragon Ball? (The rock behind him wakes up and is actually a turtle) Turtle: I do. Diego: Not who I was talking to, but I'll take what I can get. Turtle: I can get you a Dragon Ball, but I need you to get me to the sea. Diego: Of course. Sea turtles live in the sea! Turtle: Yep. It's right in the name, there. Diego: They're also turtles! Turtle: Which is the second part. (Baby Jaguar carries Turtle all the way to an unknown island) Diego: Good work, Baby Jaguar! (Master Roshi appears) Master Roshi: Thank you, for helping that turtle! Here. Have some Dragon Balls! (He hands Diego three Dragon Balls) Diego: Thanks, wierd old man! (Evil King Piccolo shows up.) Piccolo: Hand over those Dragon Balls. Then I, King Piccolo, will have my wish granted. Diego: Wait. Goku is an adult, but Piccolo is evil... Are we doing Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z? Goku: Just be glad we're not doing Dragon Ball GT. (They both high-five with a "GT stinks" sign in the background.) Master Roshi: '''Uh-oh! The only way to beat Piccolo is with the Kamehameha Wave! '''Diego: Can you say "Kamehameha"? Audience: Kamehameha! (Piccolo get hit by the wave and two more Dragon Balls appear) Diego: Thanks! (Diego and Baby Jaguar keep walking) Diego: I just need one more Dragon Ball! And I can save every animal! (Swiper the Fox swiftly swipes Diego's bag of Dragon Balls) Diego: Oh no! It's Swiper! My cousin Dora's arch-nemesis! Swiper: You're too late! (Swiper is about to throw the bag down a cliff) Swiper: You'll never find these Dragon Balls now! Diego: 'Swiper! No ''swiping! (Diego transforms into a Super Saiyan and punches Swiper towards a mountain. Goku appears) '''Goku: I didn't know you were a Saiyan! Diego: I'm not! I just really hate that fox! Goku: Well anyway, here's the last Dragon Ball, which I guess I had the whole time. (Diego puts the Dragon Balls together) Diego: Perfect! Now to summon that dragon! (Shenron appears) Shenron: What is your wish? Diego: I wish to save every animal on Earth that has ever lived! Shenron: OK. You're the boss. (Unknowingly, Diego's wish has lots of animals piled up onto each other) Goku: So, when you said "every animal that ever lived"... Diego: Yeah. I didn't really think this through. (Baby Jaguar gets snatched and Goku gets eaten by a dinosaur, and the segment ends) Trivia *Antagonists: Swiper and Piccolo *This is the first time Go, Diego, Go! gets spoofed. *When Goku appears and says Just be glad we're not doing Dragon Ball GT,appears a sign that says GT stinks, and both high-five, reference that Dragon Ball GT was a failure. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death